


close.

by TerrifyingGremlin



Category: HoloEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth, hololive English
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Romance, Short, Teasing, hah cuz gura is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingGremlin/pseuds/TerrifyingGremlin
Summary: Gura and Amelia love to tease each other.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131
Collections: Gremlin's Hololive Fics





	close.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but oh well, i thought it was cute.

Amelia and Gura were sat on the couch of Amelia's apartment. The sound of button mashing from Gura's switch controller filled the room. She had the advantage over Amelia, who was at 130% while Gura was only 30%. 

The lineup was perfect. Amelia never even saw it coming. As she fell back down to the stage, Gura prepared a smash attack, and as soon as Amelia hit the stage, she released the stick. The camera zoomed in dramatically as Amelia screamed like a goblin and Gura cheered, standing from her seat at the couch. 

"Take that, Watson!" Gura shouted. 

"You just got lucky!" Amelia defended. 

"How was that luck!?" Gura said, exasperated, plopping back down next to Amelia. She had maybe been closer than she intended to the blonde. If she had sat down just a little bit to the left, she would've been in the Detective's lap. 

"W-Well I still have more wins than you!" Amelia stuttered, her face slightly flushed at the proximity of her shark friend. 

"Just accept defeat, Watson." Gura turned to face Amelia, who averted her eyes from the shark. 

"Don't you think you're a little... Uh. Close?" Amelia still didn't look at her friend as she changed the subject. Gura smiled like a gremlin, preparing to tease her friend. 

"Whaddya mean, _Ame_?" Gura asked, mischief clear in her voice as she emphasized the 'A' in 'Ame'. The shark pretended to stretch, but instead of going back to her previous position, she instead placed her head on the slightly taller girl's shoulder. 

"Gura." Amelia warned. Gura responded with a 'Hm?' as she looked up to her victim, a mischievous grin on her face. 

"Is this how you wanna play, huh?" Amelia threatened before putting her money where her mouth is and leaning her head on Gura's. Gura, while good at dishing it out, was terrible at taking it. Her face reflected this by turning crimson at the other girl's advance. But she wasn't gonna give up. She was gonna win. If Amelia wouldn't let her win at Smash, she was gonna win at teasing. 

"Oh ho ho, playing dirty, are we? Guess I'll have to bust out my Secret Move." Gura taunted, waiting for Amelia to respond. 

"Secret Move? Wait, do you have like a moveset for teas-" Gura cut Amelia off as she grabbed her hand and intertwined their figners, placing their interlocked hands in Gura's lap. Amelia immediately stopped talking, her face felt like it was on fire from all the blood rushing to it, turning her a crimson red. Gura was surprised when she felt Amelia's grip on her own hand tighten. 

Neither of them knew how to take it further without taking it too far. So they sat there, leaning on each other, hands interlocked, secretly enjoying the proximity of one another. 

"So did I win?" Gura broke the silence after a while, taking her head out from in-between Amelia's head and shoulder, looking her in the eyes with a toothy grin. 

"Not yet." Amelia smiled mischievously as she returned the shark's gaze. Her eyes, however didn't match her tone and smile. Her eyes were nervous. Almost scared. 

Wait... Was she gonna...? No way... 

Before Gura could react at all, she felt the lips of her best friend on her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reacted, returning the kiss. It was warm and pleasant. But maybe that was just because it was with Amelia. Gura felt somewhat sad as the detective slowly pulled away from the shark's lips. A grin on her deeply red face. 

"Amelia. That wasn't in the rules." Gura said softly, her face matching that of the blonde's. If Amelia kissed her, than that would mean... 

"Yeah. I know." Amelia returned the soft tone, averting her eyes from Gura's. Gura, while somewhat confused and very flustered, was also extremely happy. And she showed it by tackling her 'friend' into a hug. 

The two had come up with a set of rules for their teasing game. And Amelia just broke the biggest one. They weren't allowed to kiss the other person. It was just way too much and way too personal to be part of their game. But Amelia just did it. Which means that it wasn't part of the game. It was real. And it meant Amelia felt the same way about Gura that she did about her. 

"Let's just call it a tie." Amelia said, pushing her and the shark back into sitting position and grabbing her controller from the coffee table.

"Fine, fine." Gura shrugged before planting a kiss on Amelia's cheek and leaning her head back on her shoulder, picking the switch controller back up, ready to play another round.

**Author's Note:**

> smash brother.


End file.
